


pieseň hodín (the clock's song/song of the clock)

by minseou



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Other, companion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseou/pseuds/minseou
Summary: he held her in his arms, and already, she felt that she was home.= companion to sovershennyye ubiystva =





	pieseň hodín (the clock's song/song of the clock)

  


 

    When she couldn't walk any further, he carried her in his arms.

    "I'm sorry," she said, as she smiled and laughed, "but if it's not too hard for you to carry me and my children....." and he carried her then. She kept her arms crossed and cupped as if to cradle the heads of twins, and he shook his head as if to humour a child who's grown too big. He walked in the forest and she patted the air near her breast tenderly before cooing like a mother to a space that was clearly vacant. "Child, I need to light the way, so please be careful...."

    "You needn't worry," Seth Twiright smiled back, his features softened in the moonlight. It was a moon that wasn't particularly bright, a sky that wasn't particularly clear, given that the season did not permit for clear skies in the already foreboding forest. "I can light the way for the both of us."

    "Can you, professor? That's wonderful!" Eve Zvezda chirped, then looked down at the circular space at her left. "A small one, just enough for us to see. The children-"

    "We won't wake them," the scientist reassured gently. 

    There came a light, a soft, glowing one that was reminiscent of the gleam of a newly discovered pearl, and she hummed in his hold a song that the both of them knew. The crows steered clear that night and the spirits were in their deepest of slumbers, There is no path to be found in the dark nights within the god's forest, but she hummed and he sang along to accompany her, as if the song would lead them home. He sings if there is a god at the other side, and she hums the harmonies along with him, weaving a beautiful lullaby for the children who had inherited her blood.

    Of foolish mistakes and would-have-beens, Seth walked with Eve in his arms, never looking back, but forward instead. Eve warmed up to him as if he is family, and she felt as if it can't be anywhere nearer to the truth; intuition tends to be quite uncanny when the feeling is particularly strong. There was a moment of peace in a time of sorrow and sadness, because silence can make wonders. They changed songs and welded them together without missing a beat, and she bounces her arms lightly as if to rock her children at a particularly favourite verse of hers. 

    And of Seth, it struck him as to how foreign everything seemed to be to him, as well as how nostalgic it could be, being surrounded by various flora. It is ethereal, tale-like, and he entered the sanctuary of the great tree god, which slumbered with everything around him. In this, he basked in the heart of the essence, of being away from the country that persecuted her, from the country that didn't understand her. It was not kindness, but it was akin to the reaper guiding a soul away from its own clutches - a second chance given.

    He lay her underneath the mightiest of trees, and she opened her mouth to sing.

 

 

_Can you hear the song of the forest?_

 

 

_Yes, it is within our hearts._

 

* * *

 

 

~~**the rescue of Eve Zvezda** ~~   
~~**2:42 AM, Heldogort** ~~


End file.
